Une nouvelle menace
by FuryFury
Summary: Maëlle, jeune fille rousse de 17 ans aux yeux vairons, est une orpheline provenant du monde de Tolkien. Elle va se retrouver propulsée dans celui-ci et va y faire différentes rencontres qui changeront sa vie. Mais, malheureusement, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon. Entre amitié, amour et destin, Maëlle devra faire des choix afin de pouvoir tous les sauver.
1. Explications

Bon, alors avant de commencer, je tiens à donner quelques explications.

Donc, je tiens à préciser que je vais changer la trame de l'histoire, ainsi que le caractère de certains personnages. Dooonc, si vous êtes un vrai et grand fan du "seigneur des anneaux", soit un puriste de Tolkien, passez votre chemin !

Ensuite, il se peut qu'il y ait des trucs complètement incohérents avec le reste ! J'ai également changé la fin donc vous plaignez pas !

Si il manque quoique que ce soit selon vous, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit. Et profitez bien de la lecture ! Le prochain chapitre sera le prologue.

Je tiens à m'excuser du synopsis mal fait sur Fanfiction. Il est beaucoup mieux sur Wattpad. Encore désolé.

Ps: il se peut que je modifie ce texte avant de commencer. Alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil avant de commencer à lire !

FF


	2. Prologue : Enlèvement

Prologue : Enlèvement

Le ciel était noir de soufre, les volcans crachaient des flammes ardentes. On aurait dit que la terre elle-même se soulevait et recrachait ses propres entrailles. Au loin, une silhouette s'effondrait sur elle-même. Sauron, le roi des ténèbres, le maître de l'anneau et du Mordor, avait désormais perdu face aux forces alliées de la Terre du milieu. Tout comme son maître, son anneau était retourné à l'état de poussière. La mort de certains n'aura pas été inutile. La guerre était finie, la paix pouvait enfin s'installer. Le soleil pointait à nouveau timidement ses rayons ardents. Une ère de paix et de tranquillité s'ouvrait enfin sur un monde détruit et dévasté par le mal.

L'écran se mit soudainement à passer du noir au blanc. Maëlle grommela et lâcha un ou deux jurons. Hors de question qu'elle rate la fin de son film préféré. Le moment fatidique de la chute de Sauron est bel et bien le passage qu'elle aime le plus. Elle se mit à patienter tranquillement en attendant que son ordinateur veuille bien fonctionner. Pour faire passer le temps, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers un petit placard situé dans un angle de la pièce.

D'ailleurs celle-ci n'était pas très grande, elle comportait un bureau avec une chaise, un simple lit aux draps blancs, un placard recelant certainement des vêtements et quelques morceaux de nourriture. Les murs étaient d'un blanc simple, les rideaux qui s'ouvraient sur une terrasse étroite étaient d'un rouge vif, contrastant avec la blancheur de la chambre. La jeune fille passa devant un miroir, posé sur le bureau. Elle avait les cheveux roux, d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle avait un visage fin et elle n'était ni trop grosse ni trop maigre. Elle était ce qu'elle voulait être. Sa particularité ne venait pas que de ses cheveux couleur flamme, elle possédait également des yeux couleur vairon. Chacun d'une couleur peu commune, l'un était violet améthyste et l'autre d'un vert émeraude. Malheureusement, cette exception ne lui avait pas valu du bonheur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas bien perçue des autres enfants. En effet, la jeune fille vivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans un orphelinat. Sa mère était morte dans un incendie et son père lui était inconnu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle s'appelait Maëlle.

La rousse s'était donc levée de son lit et avait pris de quoi grignoter en attendant le chargement de son film. Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait le temps de le finir avant l'extinction des feux. Fatiguée d'attendre, elle décida de se rendre sur la mini-terrasse pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle sortit et s'accouda sur la rambarde. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par l'air frais et les sons de la Nature. Lentement, elle glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves ainsi que de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus sur son balcon ni dans sa chambre. Non, elle avait par contre devant, qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, un paysage qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Pourquoi le paysage ressemblait-il tant à la Terre du milieu ?

« Je dois sûrement rêver », pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle se retourna et fut surprise par la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Que diable venait faire ici un Valar ?


	3. Réponse à Guest

Commentaire de Guest:

Sincèrement, ce site est pollué de fixation du genre... Une fille au physique atypique que ses parents sont nourris, pauvre petite rejetée de tous mais qui ooooooh se retrouve en Terre du milieu et qui tombe en amour. Et j'en passe.

L'originalité ne tue pas.

**Oui oui c'est vrai ! Mais il ne me semble pas avoir déclaré que ma fic était originale . Ensuite je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu beaucoup de filles rousses aux yeux vairons dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lues. Sinon désolé si selon tes principes, elle porte un physique atypique. Ensuite, tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Le plan "amour" comme tu le nommes est en second plan. Je vais plus me concentrer sur l'aventure et les descriptions (tu sais le truc bien chiant mdr). Après, pas sûr qu'elle reste en Terre du milieu pour le restant de ses jours, qu'elke va rencontrer son grand amour et qu'elle y vécut heureuse et eut beaucoup d'enfants. Nan, si tu veux une fic comme ça, c'est pas vraiment mon style (enfin je pense pas XD). Après, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était rejetée, j'ai simplement dit qu'elle était peu appreciée mais c'est tout. Après, c'est pas dit de suite, elle le dira plus tard, mais pour une orpheline, elle vivait une vie tranquille. Donc je pense que j'ai tout dit. Merci tout de même d'avoir posté ce com. Mais la prochaine fois, l'efface pas, j'ai pas pu te répondre XD. Merci pour ton avis, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir modifier quelques petits trucs et m'améliorer ! Au plaisir de te revoir !**

**FF**


	4. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec un Valar

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec un Valar

Maëlle se retourna lentement et regarda, bien après avoir profité du paysage, la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

C'était un elfe, enfin elle en déduisait que c'en était un à cause de ses oreilles pointues, il avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des tresses qui encadraient son visage. Celui-ci avait un teint plutôt hâlé, et sur son front, on voyait dépasser une sorte de couronne. Étonnamment ses yeux étaient aussi bruns que sa barbe. Il était grand, pas autant qu'une montagne mais il devait dépasser les 2m. Il portait une tunique rouge, renforçant les traits sombres de son visage, une ceinture, sûrement en cuir, avec en son centre écrit un A, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et de grandes bottes elles aussi marron.

La jeune rousse supposait que c'était un Valar, car autour de lui, flottait une aura d'un blanc immaculé. Le géant s'adressa à elle d'une voix forte et tonnante mais qui se voulait douce :

« Bonjour jeune enfant, as-tu fait bon voyage ? ».

Maëlle leva un sourcil.

« Alors là si c'est une blague, elle est bien bonne, pensa-t-elle.

-Hélas pas vraiment, jeune fille, tu te trouves bel et bien dans la réalité et non dans un rêve », répondit l'elfe barbu.

(Je doute qu'il existe des elfes barbus mais bon).

« Attends il vient de lire dans mes pensées là non ?

-Oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées, Maëlle.

-Mais… attendez vous savez qui je suis ? Et vous vous êtes qui ?

-Moi je me nomme Aulë, le…

-Valar forgeron, maître de Mairon et Curumo. Ça va, c'est juste que vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à la description… ».

Le Valar la regarda surpris. Il devait se poser des questions mais il ne dit rien. Il répondit seulement après un très long silence.

« Enfin, j'ai juste adopté une apparence pour te rendre visite.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est tout à fait normal, grommela la demoiselle, mais bon pourquoi je suis là ?

-C'est très simple, vois-tu, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon, et les peuples de la terre du milieu auront besoin de ton aide. Le grand Valar l'a vu. Dans sa vision, c'est toi qui mèneras les peuples à la victoire et…

-Ok n'importe quoi ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le profil d'une guerrière ? Ben non, je suis juste une orpheline qui vit très bien sa vie et qui aimerait beaucoup rentrer chez elle ».

L'elfe me fit un grand sourire.

« Tu ne sais donc pas qui tu es ? Tu l'ignores donc ma pauvre enfant.

-Oui bon j'ai 17 ans, alors enfant peut-être pour vous, mais dans mon monde, je suis quasiment adulte alors merci. Et ensuite, je sais parfaitement qui je suis. Je m'appelle Maëlle, je suis une jeune fille qui veut devenir avocate, qui a de grands projets, j'ai une meilleure amie nommée Stella, j'ai de très bonnes notes à l'école et je sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. Donc moi, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

-C'est impossible, tant que vous n'aurez pas accompli votre quête, vous ne pourrez pas quitter ce monde.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague j'espère ?

-J'aimerais que ça en soit une.

-Et pourquoi je serais obligée de faire ce que vous me demandez ?

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez rentrez chez vous ».

« Oh le bâtard, pensa très très fort la jeune fille.

-Alors avez-vous fait votre choix ?

-Ben je suppose que je n'en ai pas ».

Le Valar la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Celui-ci détestait de devoir forcer des personnes à accomplir des quêtes qu'elles ne voulaient pas mais il n'avait pas le choix lui aussi. Si elle ne prenait pas part à cette quête, ils étaient tous perdus.

« Bon alors à plusieurs conditions », reprit-elle.

Le forgeron haussa un sourcil.

« En premier, est ce que vous promettez de me ramener chez moi à la fin ?

-Oui, enfin seulement si tu le souhaites.

-Mais oui papy, ensuite est ce que vous serez capable de me ramener ?

-Oui bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui t'ai amenée. Et si tu ne me crois pas, alors je jure sur le Valar que je suis que j'en suis capable.

-Bon… après je veux savoir qui je suis selon vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous aviez dit que je ne savais pas qui j'étais.

-Ah je vois, hé bien c'est simple. Vois tu, tu es la fille d'un Maïar et d'une elfe. Ce sera à toi de chercher qui. Je ne peux t'en dire plus ».

Ben dis donc, depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici, elle allait de surprise en surprise.

« Bon et en dernier, je voudrais savoir qui est cette soi-disante nouvelle menace ».

Le visage du Valar s'assombrit d'un coup, comme un ciel se couvrant de nuages sombres.

« Il se nomme Negolofas, mais nous n'en savons pas plus que toi sur lui. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que nous avons une chance de le vaincre avec toi.

-Bon ben ok… c'est génial… j'avais que ça à faire de mes vacances, youpi !, fit-elle avec un air faussement réjoui.

-Jeune fille, avant de t'en aller, suis cette route, elle te mènera à Gandalf. Lui seul saura te guider.

-Ah euh merci », balbutia la rousse.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, le Valar avait disparu. Elle regarda le ciel puis ses vêtements. Son sweat gris avec l'anneau de Sauron sous lequel était écrit Lord of the ring, risquait de ne pas être discret. Mais bon, elle fera avec. Elle soupira, elle en avait de la chance. Tandis qu'elle faisait le tri dans sa tête, ses pieds l'emmenaient sur le chemin de sa destinée.


	5. Chapitre 2 : Gandalf le gris

Chapitre 2 : Gandalf le gris

Maëlle suivait le chemin de terre depuis quelques minutes environ. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que de la verdure à perte de vue. Excepté la silhouette qu'elle vit soudainement au loin. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Gandalf mais il était différent du Gandalf qu'elle avait vu dans le film. En effet, celui-ci conduisait une vieille charrette, il était assis à l'avant. Il portait ses vêtements gris et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi gris que sa barbe et son chapeau. La jeune fille vit que la charrette partait dans le sens opposé au sien. Elle partit à toute allure pour ne pas rater son moyen de transport. C'était le sprint le plus rapide qu'elle ait fait de toute sa vie.

« Gandalf !!!! Attendez moi !!! », hurla-t-elle.

Le vieux magicien se retourna pour savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler dans cette vaste plaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une jeune fille rousse, arriver, bien essoufflée jusqu'à sa carriole.

« Hé bien ? Qu'avons-nous là ? Êtes-vous perdue jeune fille ?, demanda Gandalf.

-Je… oui… je suis un peu perdue.

-Vous vous nommez Maëlle, est ce bien cela ?

-Je.. euh oui c'est exact ? Comment vous le savez ?

-Les Valar m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée. J'ignorais cependant à quoi vous ressembliez. Montez donc jeune fille. Nous devons nous rendre sans plus tarder à Fondcombe.

-Euh je bien merci », bafouillait la rousse.

Elle s'installa aux côtés du magicien. La charrette reprit son chemin. En tout cas, elle espérait qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions.

« Bon et bien excusez moi seigneur Gandalf mais..

-Appelez moi Gandalf, jeune fille.

-Euh d'accord Gandalf. Est-ce que vous pourrez répondre aux questions que je vous poserai si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien… Je voudrais savoir par exemple euh si tout le monde s'en est sorti face à Sauron ?

-Les Valar avaient donc raison. Vous savez des choses tout en ne les sachant pas.

-Euh… pardon ? »

Gandalf avait toujours la manie de parler en énigmes.

« Pour tout vous avouer, jeune fille, tout le monde a survécu face à Sauron comme vous le dites.

-Ah.. Euh. Merveilleux alors. Et… les elfes sont partis dans les terres éternelles ? Est-ce que l'anneau a été vraiment détruit ? Les serviteurs de Sauron ont-ils été anéantis ? Est-ce que Sauron est bien mort ? Et Saroumane il est vivant ? Et Frodon il s'en sort bien ? Et Sam ? Et Aragorn et et et….

-Et doucement jeune fille. Vous avez le temps. Pour répondre à toutes vos incessantes questions alors non les elfes vivent encore dans la Terre du milieu, oui l'anneau a bel et bien été détruit, oui Sauron est mort, quant aux serviteurs, la plupart ont été anéantis mais certains comme les Nazguls ont simplement disparu, oui Saroumane est bien vivant, en chair et en os si je puis me permettre et quant aux hobbits et aux autres, ils se portent très bien ».

-Ah euh je vois… merci Gandalf ».

Sur ces paroles, Gandalf le gris se mit à tirer des ronds de fumée avec sa pipe. Tandis que la charrette avançait lentement, faisant défiler les paysages, il brisa le silence :

« Nous devrions arriver à Fondcombe dans la soirée. Là-bas nous retrouverons nos amis hobbits, nains, humains et elfes, afin d'énoncer le sujet concernant Négolofas.

-Mais dites moi Gandalf, vous savez des choses sur ce Négolopape ?

-Pas vraiment. Seulement que c'est un esprit du passé qui revient se venger. Pourquoi ? Et contre qui ? Je l'ignore. J'espère ainsi sincèrement que Dame Galadriel saura nous renseigner à son sujet.

-J'espère aussi qu'elle en sait plus que nous sur ce Négolotasse », grommela-t-elle.

Gandalf sourit à cette remarque. Cette jeune fille promettait d'être intéressante. L'avenir allait réserver beaucoup de surprises.


	6. Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée remarquable

**Iyvane : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire. Ça me fait grandement plaisir . Pour la suite, ben va falloir suivre. Quant à mon rythme de parution, il est complétement irrégulier, même si j'essaye de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine. Le genre romance aventure va être disons euh.. spécial ? En tout cas, je peux t'affirmer que ce ne sera pas un personnage auquel tu t'y attendras. Voilà ! N'hesite pas à commenter.**

**Lilibelluleblue : Ah c'est gentil. En même temps, il faut bien commencer quelque part. En plus, le SDA est un livre remarquable, alors j'ai un peu peur de me tromper. Je veux tout de même respecter l'oeuvre de cet écrivain. J'ignorai qu'il en existait d'autres ! Néanmoins, sache que la romance sera des plus.. surprenantes ! J'espère que personne n'avait vraiment pensé à ça avant moi ;). Sinon merki et n'hésite pas toi aussi à donner ton avis.**

Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée remarquable à Fondcombe

_PDV Maëlle._

Je le savais oui je le savais. Je le savais, ce soir-là je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de de goûter à cette soi-disant bonne boisson.

En fait, lorsque nous étions sur la route, un orage a brusquement fait irruption. Il nous a donc obligés Gandalf et moi à vite trouver une auberge pour nous abriter de la pluie battante. Le hasard fut que ce soit l'auberge de la petite picole. Gandalf arrêta la charrette devant la porte et un homme encapuchonné prit les rênes afin de conduire notre moyen de locomotion ainsi que les chevaux au chaud. Nous rentrâmes dans l'endroit qui ressemblait plus à un bistrot qu'à une auberge mais bon. Celui-ci menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant, le bois était vieillissant et les moisissures montaient le long des murs devenus marron bizarre avec le temps. Le plancher était vraiment vieillot et grinçait à chaque pas que l'on faisait. De ci de là, il y avait des personnes, hommes ou femmes qui festoyaient joyeusement autour de tables rondes. Gandalf se dirigea vers le comptoir et commença à marchander/discuter avec le tavernier. J'aurais pu rester tranquille mais non, moi mon genre, c'est celui qui s'attire les ennuis car je suis extrêmement curieuse. Malheureusement pour moi, il a fallu que je vois des hommes et femmes boire en chantant une drôle de boisson colorée. Je suis attirée par toutes les nourritures et boissons, en résumé je suis une fan de la bouffe. Et bref, j'ai vu ce verre d'une coloration que je n'avais jamais vue et je me suis approchée de la table. Un homme barbu avec des vêtements étranges et une capuche en me voyant venir m'a dit :

« Hey la p'tite dame, ça te dirait de boire un verre avec nous ? ».

En temps normal, dire oui à un parfait inconnu relève du suicide. Mais j'avais passé les dernières heures sur une charrette qui était loin de là d'être confortable, d'être dans un endroit où je me sens un peu perdue, de devoir sauver un monde, d'être loin de chez moi, j'étais fatiguée et affamée. Donc j'avais de bonnes raisons d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau et que j'aurais pas forcément le loisir de pouvoir goûter ce genre de truc une autre fois dans ma vie. J'avais donc bien évidemment hoché la tête en disant :

« Bien sûr avec plaisir ! ».

L'homme m'avait de ce fait tendu un gobelet rempli de la mixture étrange. J'avais posé mes lèvres et lorsque le liquide avait commencé à couler le long de ma gorge, j'avais continué à boire le récipient dans son intégralité ! Il faut dire que c'était tellement bon, un mélange entre de la mangue, du jus d'orange et d'alcool ! C'était juste succulent ! L'homme rigola :

« Alors ? T'as vu ça réchauffe bien le gosier hein ? ».

Je tendais mon verre dans l'espoir d'en ravoir. J'eus de la chance, il devait probablement avoir le cerveau qui avait un peu chauffé en plus du gosier. Il m'en resservit un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis après je n'ai plus compté. Mais à mon avis, je devais avoir bu pas mal. Heureusement pour moi, même bourrée, je garde la conscience encore un peu lucide. Je vis donc un grand nain gris s'approcher de moi. Oui c'était Gandalf mais sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas vraiment reconnu.

« Jeune fille, il ne pleut plus et il faudrait que l'on arrive à temps à Fondcombe. Je propose que nous y allons tout de suite.. Mais… ma dame ? Vous êtes ivre ?

-C'est… c'est pas vrai.. j'ai bu que un ou deux verres tous pitits.., répondis-je.

-Je vois.., murmura le magicien, et si on y allait ?

-Pour aller où ? », avais-je demandé innocemment.

Le pauvre Gandalf avait poussé un sacré soupir. Il me prit par le bras et entraîna la tomate que j'étais à l'extérieur de la taverne. Il me fit asseoir à l'arrière, c'est-à-dire dans la charrette avant de s'installer et d'y aller.

« Mal à la tête, grommelais-je.

-Hé bien, jeune fille, vous m'en aurez fait voir quelques couleurs aujourd'hui. J'espère que sur le champ de bataille, vous serez aussi efficace que boire des verres, disait-il en pouffant de rire.

-Champ de bataille ? Quel champ de bataille ? Chuis pas une guerrière moi. Loin de là, chuis juste une fille perdue dans la cambrousse, dis-je avant de commencer à sommeiller.

-C'est ce que vous dites jeune fille, mais nous verrons bien avec le temps ».

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, le maïar s'était tu. Moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Pourtant je sentais que j'avais encore la tête qui tournait. Alors je regardais le ciel couvert d'étoiles. C'est fou comme on les voit bien ! De là d'où je viens, on ne voit pas les astres à cause de la pollution lumineuse. Ici, on peut admirer le ciel sans soucis ! Dans ma tête, ça faisait du « Oh c'est zoli », oui j'ai la mentalité d'une gamine de CP. C'est pour ça que ma meilleure amie Zoé m'a toujours dit que si je trouverais un garçon, encore faudrait-il qu'il me supporte. Je souris à ces pensées. C'était indéniable, mes amies me manquaient, ma chambre et mon pensionnat aussi. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, je vivais bien là-bas. J'avais eu tout ce qu'il fallait. Au départ, à cause de mes yeux, les autres enfants m'avaient bizarrement regardée cependant, je m'étais vite affirmée et ils avaient fini par m'accepter telle que je suis. Oui tout ça me manquait désormais. Et surtout, surtout, surtout mon ordinateur avec mon film, qui doit avoir fini de charger d'ailleurs quand j'y pense. Et quand j'y pense, dis moi Tolkien, es tu au courant que ton univers existe ?

C'est sur cette question que la charrette s'arrêta brusquement et que Gandalf s'exprima :

« Nous sommes arrivés ! Nous voilà à Fondcombe ! ».

Waouh ! C'est tout ce qui était dans ma tête à ce moment précis. L'endroit était encore plus beau que ce que je pensais. Ah les elfes… toujours dans la démesure hum.. je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de décrire le lieu. Tolkien le décrit bien mieux que moi. Oh la la, je venais juste de me rendre compte qu'il ne faut pas que je me lève, je suis en pleine digestion de ma période d'ivresse. Au loin, je vois s'avancer trois silhouettes, j'y compte Saroumane, Galadriel et Elrond. Bon, aucun des personnages n'est différent du film. Ils sont juste plus beaux, sauf Saroumane parce que je l'aime pas. Oui je n'aime pas cet homme. Je préfère largement Gandalf et Radagast. Ils sont plus sympas et moins sombres que lui. Même si ils ont tous tendance à parler le Dumbledore. Ce doit être une tendance chez les barbus. Je vois le magicien qui descend tranquillement et qui vient serrer la main de l'autre. Elrond s'exclame alors :

« Bienvenue à toi, magicien gris, nous attendions ta venue avec impatience. Alors quel est ton message ? ».

Ah bah je vois que ça va directement à l'essentiel ici.

« Je vous remercie seigneur Elrond, le message est très simple et très clair, à mon grand désarroi, les Valar nous ont envoyé une jeune fille qui nous aidera a vaincre le nouveau mal ».

Les trois paires de yeux se tournèrent subitement vers moi. Oh le malaise ! Merci Gandalf, grâce à toi, j'ai trois personnes qui me fixent bizarrement.

« Es tu sûr que c'est bien elle ? Elle m'a l'air chétive et faible, après tout il s'agit d'une fille », répliqua Saroumane.

Raison de plus pour que je ne t'aime pas. Mais ils sont tous contre les femmes ici ? Enfin excepté Galadriel, j'espère.

« Voyons, Saroumane, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une jeune fille, qu'elle est forcément incapable de quoi que ce soit. Elle a été choisie par les Valar, ne l'oubliez pas », répondit calmement la grande elfe.

Ah ? C'est gentil de prendre ma défense. D'habitude, je le fais toute seule mais là j'ai une grande envie de vomir. Donc je pense que si j'ouvre la bouche, c'est pour vomir un vrai flot de paroles.

« Pourquoi ne nous rejoint-elle pas d'ailleurs ? A-t-elle peur du monde extérieur ?, dit méchamment le magicien blanc.

-Voyons Saroumane, ce n'est pas une façon de parler, répondit Gandalf.

-Elle nous rejoindra quand elle le décidera, s'exprima calmement Elrond.

-J'aimerai néanmoins que MADAME donne sa réponse avant le lever du soleil, nous évitant ainsi d'attendre tout le reste de la nuit. De plus, en sachant que la réunion commence ce soir ».

Ah ben merci Saroumane ! Tu veux une réponse ben tiens, je vais te la donner mais ne te plains pas si elle est pas très propre. Je me levai avec difficulté de la charrette, je descendis et me dirigeai en chancelant vers le groupe.

« Hé bien, vous vous décidez enfin à vous lever ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ».

Je me postai en face du magicien et je me pliai en deux à cause du trop plein d'alcool que j'avais ingéré. Gandalf recula d'un pas avec un léger sourire en coin tandis que Elrond et Galadriel firent les yeux ronds. Moi pendant ce temps là, j'avais joliment recolorié ces chaussures et le bas de sa toge.

« Espèce de… », commença le blanc.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je m'étais déjà évanouie. Je sais juste que je n'avais pas percuté le sol, quelqu'un avait eu la gentillesse de me rattraper. Je savais maintenant qu'il fallait vraiment que je modère l'alcool…


	7. Chapitre 4 : Une réunion mouvementée

**Sauron14100 : Coucou ! Merci de ton commentaire ! J'espère alors que la suite va te plaire**

Chapitre 4 : Une réunion mouvementée

Un rayon de soleil illuminait doucement la chambre. Une jeune fille, emmitouflée dans les draps, grogna de mécontentement. Néanmoins, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux dû au soleil qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'étira lentement les bras avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Euh, où je suis là ? », demanda-t-elle tout en n'ayant aucune réponse en retour.

En effet, elle se trouvait dans une pièce très riche en ornements* et en beauté. La jeune fille en avait le souffle coupé.

« Bon en même temps, je suis chez les elfes, ça m'étonne même pas », dit-elle d'un air assuré.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, on toqua à la porte. A ce moment-là, Maëlle bondit hors de son lit à toute vitesse.

« Qui c'est ???, hurla-t-elle.

-Hum, mon nom est Noēfaline, et on m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

-Euh... entrez ? Ce sera plus simple de discuter à l'intérieur qu'à travers une porte, je pense ».

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une elfe très charmante. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur et soulignaient les traits fins de son visage. Elle portait une longue robe gris-bleue qui enserrait sa taille.

« Et... c'est simplement une servante ? Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de me comparer aux elfes, je fais largement pas le poids », pensa-t-elle.

L'elfe s'avança vers la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois m'occuper de vous, si vous le permettez, Dame Maëlle.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Hum... hé bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Et vous voulez dire quoi par s'occuper de moi ?

-Je dois vous faire prendre un bain, vous habiller et vous amener jusqu'au salon pour que vous puissiez manger. Enfin, je finirai par la salle du conseil, mais vous avez le temps ! Il a lieu dans plusieurs heures.

-Vivement que je rentre chez moi...

-Pardon ?

-Rien rien. Mais je peux prendre une douche toute seule aussi, je peux aussi m'habiller toute seule ! Par contre j'aurais effectivement besoin d'un guide dans cet endroit.

-Désolé Dame Maëlle, mais je suis dans l'obligation de le faire par moi-même.

-Hein ça veut dire quoi ça ? ».

Sa phrase n'avait pas pu être finie que plusieurs autres elfes entrèrent également dans la chambre, saisirent la jeune fille et s'occupèrent de la laver.

_PDV Maëlle_

Je vous jure c'est le pire jour de ma vie ! J'ai beau m'être débattue, elles sont plus fortes et plus agiles que moi. Du coup, j'ai pris un bain forcé. Le pire, ça a été quand je suis ressortie. On m'a proposé plusieurs robes, très belles je dois l'avouer, mais absolument pas adaptées pour moi.

« Dame Maëlle faites un effort ! Mettez au moins celle-là, elle ira en accord avec vos yeux et vos cheveux.

-C'est non ! Je refuse de porter une robe. J'en porte quand je veux et pas quand on m'y oblige ! Donc merci, sinon où sont passés mes autres vêtements parce que là, je suis simplement vêtue d'une serviette et je peux vous dire que je me gèle vraiment.

-Vos anciens vêtements sont juste à côté de vous.. mais vous n'allez pas porter de nouveau ces... choses tout de même !

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est mon corps ! Et je fais ce que je veux avec ! ».

Noēfaline se tut, n'ayant plus d'arguments pour me contrer, tandis que moi, je prenais finalement mes vêtements pour aller les laver dans la salle de bain. Certes, à la main, mais qu'au moins ils sentent bon !

Je ressortis de la salle de bain, qui était juxtaposée à ma chambre, habillée avec mes vêtements qui étaient tout propres maintenant. J'avais également trouvé mon téléphone dans une de mes poches, malheureusement, il n'y avait ni réseau ni Internet cependant il était chargé à bloc. Qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être me servir ! Noēfaline me regarda avec un air désespéré, mais je l'ignorai et je sortis de la chambre. La servante, à contrecœur, me conduisit jusqu'au salon. Là-bas, je vis Gandalf, appuyé contre un mur, qui semblait réfléchir, avec sa célèbre pipe dans les mains. Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers lui, malgré les regards suspicieux de certains et certaines elfes, et m'arrêtai à sa table juste en face.

« Alors jeune fille, on refuse d'accepter les mœurs des elfes ?

-Je suis pas tellement pour leur société.

-Ah bon ? Hmm... intéressant... Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

-Simple. On met en avant la beauté de l'apparence et on force les jeunes femmes elfes à bien s'habiller et à bien paraître. Peut être que j'ai faux mais c'est ce qui ressort de ce que je vois.

-Hmm... je vois. Bien mangez jeune fille et ensuite je vous amènerai voir un ami.

-Très bien, merci Gandalf ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! ».

Le magicien gris me lança un regard sympathique. Je passais ainsi une partie de la matinée à discuter avec Gandalf et à me goinfrer des mets elfiques.

_Ellipse du déjeuner_

Après le petit-déjeuner, Gandalf m'avait conduit devant une salle aux portes richement décorées. Elles s'ouvrirent sur une immense pièce dans laquelle se trouvait pas mal de monde.

Sauf que mon entrée ne se fit pas aussi bien que je l'avais souhaitée.

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi dès que je mis un pied dans la pièce. Je me rappelais, juste à ce moment-là que, un, je n'étais qu'une simple humaine, deux, j'avais un physique spécial et trois... mon pull portait l'anneau de Sauron dessus, autant dire que ça pouvait attirer les regards et jeter un froid dans la salle !

Tant pis pour eux ! J'assumais pleinement la personne que j'étais ! Je m'avançai, fière comme un coq, aux côtés de Gandalf, qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus de moi que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table ronde, dont des chaises étaient dispersées autour. Gandalf m'indiqua d'un signe de la main sur laquelle je pourrai me poser. D'ailleurs, je m'assis direct sans vraiment me préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut tout ce beau monde qui s'assit au fur et à mesure. Donc à ma gauche, j'avais Galadriel.

Chouette ! Enfin une personne aimable ! Si on ne compte pas Gandalf bien sûr.

Et à ma droite, j'avais... oh mon dieu !! A côté de moi se trouvait un Legolas en chair et en os !!!

J'hésitais, devais je lui demander un autographe ou pas ? Un selfie peut-être ?

Hé c'était pas mal ça, une petite photo avec Legolas, Gimli, Bilbon, avec tous mes personnages préférés. Quoique une photo avec Sauron aurait été vachement classe mais bon, il n'était plus vraiment là.

"Selon Mithrandir, c'est grâce à cette fille que nous pourrons vaincre cette menace dont nous ne savons pas grand-chose, reconnaissons le", avoua Elrond, qui siégeait au milieu de l'assemblée.

**(Il n'est pas au milieu puisque c'est une table ronde mais je pense que vous avez tout de même compris).**

"Hein ? quoi ?, balbutiais je, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il racontait parce que je n'avais absolument pas suivi ce qu'il disait depuis le début de la réunion.

\- Le seigneur Elrond refait juste un résumé des derniers rapport, jeune demoiselle, me souffla gentiment Legolas.

\- Euh.. merci", répondis je sincèrement.

Je regardais un peu les personnes se trouvant à table. Celles-ci occupées à discuter, ne me jetaient même pas un regard. Ah tiens, les hobbits se trouvaient en retrait, plutôt dans l'ombre et bavardaient entre eux. Aragorn, Glorfindel, le conseiller de Elrond dont j'avais oublié le nom, Arwen, Galadriel, le magicien Saroubaffe, oui je vais le renommer comme ça, ça lui donne un petit charme je trouve, ensuite le nain (et petit) Gimli, Boromir aussi et Radagast !!! Oui ! Cela me faisait plaisir de le voir. Faudra que j'aille lui parler. Après, il n'y a plus que Legolas (fan service) et son frigo de père, Thranduil. Bon, y avait quand même pas mal de monde à cette table.

Je finis par bailler, fatiguée par les inutiles paroles prononcées par les différents interlocuteurs. Le résumé était qu'on ne savait rien de ce fameux Négolofas. C'est alors que Gandalf prit la parole et que je me réveillais par la même occasion :

"Mes chers amis, elfes, humains, nains et hobbits, nous ne savons pas grand chose, pour tout dire, rien, de cette entité..."

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les convives tandis que moi, j'écoutais attentivement Gandalf. Je sentais la douille arriver.

"Mais... il semblerait que cette entité, se faisant appeler Négolofas, réclame plusieurs choses qu'il ne faudrait pas négliger", déclara le vieux magicien.

Tout le monde se tut et attendit que le magicien reprenne calmement.

"Déjà, Négolofas réclame les trois anneaux de pouvoir, il est donc au courant de leur existence, mais ce n'était pas difficile à savoir. Néanmoins, tout le monde sait que les anneaux n'ont plus de pouvoir depuis la destruction de l'anneau unique, ce qui est très étrange en y pensant. De plus, il bloque dorénavant l'accès au Valinor, empêchant ainsi quiconque, elfe, nain ou autre de venir dans les terres des Valar".

Des murmures de protestation se firent entendre. J'étais surprise, je ne m'y attendais. Dites donc, il devait être sacrément costaud ce Négolocarte pour empêcher des peuples de se rendre à Valinor. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les Valar aussi étaient embêtés.

"Mes amis calmez vous, déclara soudainement Galadriel, toutefois d'une voix assurée et calme, laissez Mithrandir finir".

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Moi-même je ne disais rien, et pour une fois d'ailleurs ! Mais je savais reconnaître une situation grave, surtout que je suis l'héroïne principale, à mon grand désespoir... En espérant que l̶̶'̶̶a̶̶u̶̶t̶̶e̶̶u̶̶r̶ les Valar ne seront pas trop sadiques pour me laisser mourir.

"Je reprends, confirma le Maïa, je disais donc que Négolofas, bloquait l'accès au Valinor. Cependant, le pire reste à venir, une de ces revendications, qui me fait le plus peur est que..."

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de finir... que mon téléphone eut la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à sonner. C'était vraiment le pire moment !! En plus, ce n'était pas la petite musique discrète ou une simple vibration, non ! C'était ma sonnerie du matin ! Et vraiment pas discrète en plus, c'est pour ça que toute l'assemblée me regardait soit d'un drôle d'œil soit avec des yeux de merlan frit.

"_Et on fait tourner les serviettes_", continuait mon portable.

**( https/youtu.be/9nOYviJqBAI )**

Je haussai les épaules, masquant ainsi mon immense gêne, et j'arrêtai vite fait ce fichu téléphone. Gandalf, pas perturbé pour un sou, reprit là où il était, pensant par la même occasion de noter de le remercier de m'avoir sauvée de cette malencontreuse situation. Quoique qu'avoir vu Legolas faire les gros yeux était un formidable souvenir imprimé dans ma mémoire.

"Hum, donc, la dernière revendication de Negolofas est à propos de Sauron, essayait de continuer le magicien.

\- Ils veulent le ressusciter ??, hurla Boromir en se levant brusquement.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises Boromir, Sauron s'est éteint il y a longtemps, argua Thranduil.

\- Laissez le finir, répliqua Elrond au milieu de la cacophonie que venait de déclencher le pauvre Gandalf.

\- Pire que ça, continua ce dernier, Négolofas affirme que Sauron ne serait pas mort".

Un silence lugubre, digne d'une morgue, vint suivre les dernières paroles prononcées par le Maïa.

"J'espère que c'est une blague, grogna Gimli, parce qu'en tout cas, elle est franchement pas drôle !

\- Malheureusement non. Après, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il dit est vrai ou si c'est seulement pour nous déstabiliser. Dans tous les cas mes amis, il va falloir trouver Sauron avant lui. Si toutefois, il est bel et bien en vie.

\- En gros, faut le trouver avant lui, on a au moins une idée de où il est. Et on sait où ce cache ce Negolo... fas ?, dis je. Car pour une fois que je parlais.

\- Si nous le savions, nous le dirions ! Mais nous ignorons tout de lui !, râla Saroubaffe.

\- Avons nous au moins des pistes ?, demanda Aragorn.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Mithrandir.

\- Je propose, commença Galadriel, de nous séparer en groupes. Nous pourrions ainsi mieux nous répartir au niveau des territoires ainsi que de mieux observer les alentours.

\- Parfait, déclara Elrond, nous allons distribuer les tâches en fonction de chaque personne. La séance d'aujourd'hui est levée. Bonne soirée".

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se leva, dans un silence religieux et ils commencèrent à partir. Je me levai moi aussi pour m'approcher de Gandalf et le remerciai discrètement puis je commençais à m'en aller.

Mais avant que je ne quitte la pièce, celui-ci me fit un signe de la main pour m'inciter à le rejoindre.

"Qu'y a-t-il Gandalf ?, demandai je.

\- Nous avons déjà constitué la plupart des groupes, me dit le magicien, souhaitez vous en faire partie ?

\- Déjà ???? Bah, si ça dérange personne, oui je veux bien.

\- Dans lequel alors ?".

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide et je donnai ma réponse avec enthousiasme :

"Le groupe de Mirkwood !

\- Avec Gimli, Legolas, Thranduil et Galadriel ?", m'interrogea Gandalf, d'un air surpris.

Je hochai la tête avec vigueur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Bien merci demoiselle, le groupe partira demain à l'aube. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, me répondit-il.

\- Merci Gandalf, à demain !, lui dis je dans un grand sourire.

Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel avaient déjà dû préparer les groupes à l'avance. Quelle prévoyance ! Je marchai dans les couloirs avec un grand enthousiasme, surprenant quelques elfes dans mon passage. Je vis au loin deux silhouettes reconnaissables. Je fis un magnifique sprint tout en hurlant leur nom :

"Gimli !!!! Legolas !!!".

Les deux se retournèrent au moment où j'arrivais à leur hauteur, complètement essoufflée.

"Je viens avec vous ! Enfin demain, pour Mirkwood !, annonçais je.

\- Et vous savez vous battre ?, demanda Gimli, coupant court à mon enthousiasme.

\- Ben j'ai fait un peu d'escrime mais bon...

\- C'est un bon début, encouragea Legolas.

\- Mouais... bon, rumina un Gimli peu convaincu, on verra.

\- Vous pouvez toujours m'entraîner ?, demandais je.

\- D'accord, on vous entraînera une fois arrivés à Mirkwood, me répondit l'elfe, ça te convient Gimli ?

\- D'accord, dit le nain, toujours aussi peu convaincu mais un peu plus quand même.

\- Ouais !! Merci !! A demain !!", les remerciais je en repartant dans les couloirs.

Les deux me firent un signe de la main. Ils étaient trop gentils ! En plus, j'allais m'entraîner avec mes deux héros préférés ! C'est pas grave si je savais pas me battre, dans tous les cas, je pourrais mater ! Chouette, chouette, chouette !

Ce sont les yeux remplis d'étoiles que Noēfaline me ramena dans la chambre et que je me couchais, le cœur apaisé et rempli d'espoir.

_Fin PDV Maëlle._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

***Flemme de décrire.**

**Hey ! Voilà, j'ai fini de l'écrire ! . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Aussi, vous pensez que Maëlle ira avec quel personnage, hmm ?**

**FF**


	8. Chapitre 5 : Des araignées de pacotille

**Hééééééééééééééé ça faisait longtemps non ? (Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression pendant une seconde de commencer à la manière d'une intro de Squeezie ? ) Breeef, je m'égare comme d'hab. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis une grosse flemmarde, nan parce que j'ai quand même eu mon bac sans lever mon petit doigt donc bon j'ai pas d'excuses pour ne pas avoir écrit . Donc bah juste chuis désolée XD. Bon pour me rattraper, je vous donne un indice dans le chapitre avec qui sera la légère romance hin hin. Soyez attentifs !**

**Mierellin :** **Ah franchement merci ! Ton commentaire est très touchant ! Tu t'appelles Maëlle ?? Excellent ! J'avais vraiment choisi ce nom au pif perso. Non, la romance ne sera ni avec Thranduil, Ni Gimli, ni Legolas. Je ne peux pas, y en a tellement que bon bah voilà XD. Tu verras, franchement, je pense pas que tu t'y attendras XD. Ma fic date déjà de Janvier ?? Oulala ça date ah oui la vache ! Je suis désolée, j'ai eu plein de trucs les uns sur les autres et tout que ben voilà, mais bon je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS cette fic parce que j'ai déjà la fin donc voilà XD. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapitre 5 : Des araignées de pacotille

Du soleil, une chaleur écrasante. Du soleil et encore du soleil !!! N'y avait-il donc aucune ombre dans ce maudit pays ?? Maëlle soupira. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire une chaleur épouvantable partout où elle allait. En plus de ça, elle avait été tirée de son lit si agréablement moelleux.

En effet, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Noefaline l'avait levée du lit à toute vitesse. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir été expédiée à l'allure d'un colis Amazon. Tout ça pour poireauter comme une cruche pendant vingt minutes au moins, dans la cour, au milieu des chevaux.

En tout cas, les autres membres du groupe, tous à cheval (ou poney dans le cas de Gimli), ne semblaient pas dérangés par la chaleur environnante. Sans compter les quelques elfes qui les accompagnaient et dont elle n'avait pas retenu les noms, Legolas et Gimli discutaient plus loin, Thranduil chevauchait en début de file et Galadriel était en pleine discussion passionnante sur les différentes coupes de cheveux avec Gandalf.

"Sérieusement ???", pensa Maëlle en écoutant quelques bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient.

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient sur le visage. Personne n'aurait pu lui dire qu'en cette période, la chaleur était à son paroxysme dans la plaine ! Finalement la forêt de Mirkwood sera un endroit tout à fait convenable pour son pauvre petit corps desséché à l'allure de momie.

"Vivement les arbres, forêt sombre, maudite ou ensorcelée, j'm'en fiche, vivement le frais ! Ah, je donnerai n'importe pour une glace à la menthe ou au chocolat. La framboise aussi c'est bon. Sinon les smoothies, c'est rafraichissant aussi, pensait la jeune rousse, tandis qu'un léger filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres à la pensée de ces mets frais.

Pourtant, peut-être que les Valar avaient exaucé son souhait, mais la forêt de Mirkwood fut en vue ; au grand bonheur de Maëlle, qui une fois arrivée sous le feuillage épais des arbres, une brise fraîche filant entre les feuilles, poussa un long soupir de bien-être.

"Ça fait du bien d'avoir de l'ombre !!, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ooh, mais il faisait à peine chaud, plaisanta Gimli.

\- Ouais, à peine. C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression que mes organes avaient fondu de l'intérieur.

\- Un simple sort d'illusion, répondit Gimli.

\- zjiohduaziheiua, très drôle", fit la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

Quelques membres du groupe rirent doucement à cet échange.

"Bien ! Maintenant, je vais devoir vous laisser, déclara soudainement Gandalf.

\- Quoi ??? Vous nous laissez tomber Gandalf ??, s'exclama Maëlle.

\- Mais non Dame Maëlle, ne vous en faites pas, je vais simplement prendre des nouvelles des autres groupes. De toute façon, Legolas et Gimli vous escorteront en lieu sûr, répondit le magicien.

\- En lieu sûr ???, répondit Maëlle avec plusieurs points d'interrogation.

\- Tout à fait, comptez sur nous Mithrandir, déclara Legolas suivi par Gimli qui hocha la tête.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse".

Et le magicien partit au galop, sans que personne n'ait répondu à la question de la pauvre Maëlle. Thranduil semblait n'avoir porté aucun intérêt à la conversation et Galadriel était restée silencieuse.

"Et si nous avancions ?, demanda hardiment un garde.

\- Allons-y", répondit simplement Thranduil sans nous jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard.

"Grmmbll, je n'aurais jamais supporté un père comme ça moi !! Comment il a fait le Legolas ?? Ça doit être épuisant à la longue", pensa-t-elle.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit compte du danger que trop tard...

PDV Maëlle :

Que voulaient-ils dire par "en lieu sûr" ? Est-ce que c'était moi que les hommes de main de Négolotarte recherchaient ? Ou est-ce parce que la forêt était en danger et que je ne savais pas du tout me battre. Ou ne servirais-je que de monnaie d'échange ? Mais n'était ce pas Sauron qu'ils cherchaient plutôt ?? AAAAAH, j'en ai marre, pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué ?? Pourq-

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'atterris violemment sur mon royal fessier dodu, par terre, en me rendant compte qu'un combat venait tout juste de débuter. Mon cheval avait pris peur et avait fui dans les fourrés, ce qui expliquait ma chute. Je levai les yeux et je pus juste voir deux grands et globuleux yeux me regarder que je me remis sur mes jambes et me mis à courir pour ma vie. POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE, SI PROCHES DU BUT, ON SE FASSE ATTAQUER PAR DES ARAIGNÉES DE @#$! !!!! Non mais j'en avais de la chance !

Tandis que je courrai en rond comme une cruche, j'évitais de justesse les dagues de Legolas, la hache de Gimli, l'épée de Thranduil ou encore les milles et une lances des gardes, ainsi que toutes les attaques des araignées. Je crois que j'avais trouvé mon point fort : l'esquive. C'était plutôt pas mal, dommage que ça n'aille pas avec la maladresse.

Legolas me cria trop tard :

"Maëlle !! Attention à la branche !!!

\- Quelle branc-", commençais-je avant de finalement me la prendre en plein sur le front et de tomber sur mon royal fessier une deuxième fois.

J'entendis juste un lointain "Dame Maëlle, on arrive !", avant de réellement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Il fait tout noir. Oui, c'est bizarre, pourquoi je vois tout noir ?, pensais-je.

\- Peut-être parce que tu as les yeux fermés, espèce de cruche !", me répondit une petite voix dans ma tête.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, car oui, la petite voix avait raison et oula.

"STOP!! Qu'est ce qui se passait là ? Pourquoi je suis ligotée comme un saucisson ?? Minute ! Pourquoi je suis sur une araignée là ?? Mais, mais, mais, il s'est passé quoi ???" hurlais-je intérieurement, car à part mes yeux et mon nez, le reste de mon corps était emberlificoté dans de la toile d'araignée. J'étais aussi transportée sur une araignée au passage. Bon, restons calme, que peut-on faire dans ce genre de situation ?

1) Rien

2) Rien

3) Rien

"Ça ne m'avance pas plus là !!!", pensais-je.

Je tentai de gigoter, de me défaire de mes liens, mais rien à faire, j'étais trop bien ficelée, un vrai saucisson de campagne.

"Par Toutatis !! Que les Valar me viennent en aide !! Je peux rien faire !! J'ai pas envie de finir en saucisson pour orcs moi !!", me plaignais-je.

Ce que je pus cependant remarquer, en dépit du fait que j'étais couchée sur le dos, c'était que plus d'une centaine d'araignées semblaient toutes se diriger vers un seul point. A tous les coups, elles ne pouvaient se diriger que vers la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à part le Mordor, aucun entre endroit sur la terre du milieu, à ma connaissance, ne pouvait abriter des êtres maléfiques. De toute façon, le but était d'empêcher la résurrection de Sauron ou tout du moins le trouver avant de finalement attaquer ce Négoloclaque. Tout du moins, c'était le plan énoncé pendant la réunion.

"De toute façon, je ne servais pas à grand chose de base donc bon, au moins, ils m'auront plus sur le dos. Pourquoi les Valar ont pas choisi quelqu'un de plus compétent et plus motivé ?? Y en a des gens qui souhaitent aller vivre dans la terre du milieu, alors, pourquoi moi??"

Je poussai un long soupir. Bon, je pouvais au moins prier les Valar pour qu'ils me sortent de ce pétrin. J'avais déjà la compétence "esquive", peut-être aurais-je la compétence "chance" ?

Par "chance", la file d'araignées s'arrêta d'un coup.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, pensai-je, embouteillages ? Faut laisser la priorité à droite franchement héhé, non plus sérieusement, il se passe quoi ?"

Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, espérant voir ce qui se passait. Finalement, je vis... rien du tout. C'était de l'autre côté que ça se passait. Je me tordis dans l'autre sens pour finalement voir une silhouette, encapuchonnée, en train de faire un superbe combo-massacre d'araignées !

"Wow, lâchai-je avec admiration devant ce superbe maniement d'épée, épée qui ressemblait plus à une rapière certes, mais bon".

L'araignée sur laquelle j'étais me jeta par terre, sans vergogne, et se précipita sur l'inconnu. Mais elle finit comme toutes les autres, décapitée ou tranchée.

La personne s'approcha de moi, ayant fini de tuer TOUTES les araignées présentes. Une véritable hécatombe. Il enjamba plusieurs corps avant de s'accroupir à côté de moi. J'étais à moitié tournée vers lui, complètement affalée sur le sol, "délicatement" enveloppée dans des fils. Je devais avoir l'air fine, tiens. Il leva son épée vers moi, et sans me toucher, trancha tous les fils, délivrant ma sainte bouche au passage.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me demanda avec une voix calme et posée :

"Tout va bien ?"

Une voix d'homme. C'est tout ce que je pouvais savoir.

"Ouais merci, j'ai mal partout mais merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie", répondis-je sincèrement.

Je pus voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage, la capuche me permettant de voir le bas de son faciès.

"Mais c'est normal. Tu peux te lever ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais merci, je-", commençais-je alors que ma vision devenait floue. C'est maintenant que je me rappelais que les araignées avaient pour habitude d'empoisonner leurs proies pour qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours au mauvais moment ? Je sombrai donc de nouveau dans l'inconscience sans me douter une seule seconde que j'avais trouvé à ce moment-là, la bonne personne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey, comment ça va ? Moi ça va. Bon j'ai donné l'indice, à vous de le trouver huhu. Bon après, je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu .**

**FF**


	9. Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel ami

Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel ami

Ah, ma tête, elle me faisait drôlement mal. J'avais dû mal à bouger mes membres, même mes petits orteils me semblaient lourds. Je sentais un tissu doux sous mon dos, je devais être allongée dans un lit. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé déjà ? Ah oui, j'avais été enlevée par les araignées de la forêt de Mirkwood puis un inconnu était brusquement arrivé et tel un héros m'avait sauvée des griffes de ces abominables arachnides. Un scénario digne des plus grands Marvel, et aussi d'un très grand cliché.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et fut accueillie par les éclats aveuglants des rayons du soleil. Je me redressai tant bien que mal sur mes fesses, malgré la douleur que je ressentais dans tout mon corps. Après que mes yeux fussent de nouveau habitués à la lumière divine, je me mis lentement à détailler la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Une maison en bois apparemment, même les objets étaient en bois, la commode, le lit sur lequel j'étais, l'armoire, la petite table. En soi, la pièce n'était pas très grande. Ce devait être la chambre.

Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche d'un air exaspéré. Il n'y avait que moi, dans ce monde, pour me faire enlever par de stupides araignées, être sauvée par un inconnu et recueillie chez lui.

"Et même soignée", pensai-je en voyant les bandages entourant mes bras, mes jambes et le bas de mon abdomen.

"Minute", lâchai-je en soulevant en hâte mon haut.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, vu que je portai toujours ma brassière et qu'il n'y avait pas de bandages, il n'avait logiquement pas regardé. Si ?

"Stop... plus important que ça... Où est mon pull Seigneur des Anneaux ???", m'exclamai-je (dans ma tête), tout en fouillant frénétiquement du regard la pièce.

Je poussai de nouveau un autre soupir de soulagement, en le voyant plié sur une chaise, au fond de la salle. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de rester ici toute ma vie, en simple T-Shirt et pantalons blancs et je détestais être redevable envers quelqu'un.

Je me levai, difficilement, du lit et je commençai à peine à poser mes pieds sur le sol que je ressentis une vive douleur dans mes jambes.

"Aaaaaah, ok super !!! Bon bah go quand même se lever, hors de question que je reste au lit. Doit y avoir Gandalf et les autres qui me cherchent. Je dois me dépêcher de les retrouver" grinçai-je entre mes dents.

C'est alors qu'une odeur fort appétissante titilla mes narines, à travers la porte entrebâillée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me lève à la vitesse d'un éclair et que je me précipite vers la porte comme une possédée. L'appel de la nourriture était plus fort que la douleur. J'ouvris la porte avec précipitation pour finalement m'étaler avec fracas, comme une crêpe, par terre.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi très rapidement.

"Tout va bien ? Pourquoi t'es-tu levée ?? Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie ! C'est dangereux, me dit-il alors que j'étais toujours allongée sur le ventre.

\- Mais j'ai faim !!!, arguai-je, toute la douleur du monde n'est rien comparé à un ventre affamé !!!"

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir.

"Tu te relèveras si je te ramène dans le lit ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ventre affamé n'a point d'oreilles, répondis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Un dicton de chez moi.

\- Je vois... bon, je vais te porter jusqu'à une chaise, tiens toi prête.

\- Je suis toujours prête pour de la bouffe", dis-je, mon visage collé au sol depuis le début de cette conversation.

Il me souleva doucement du sol.

"Avec grâce et délicatesse huhu, je plaisante", pensai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur la chaise, chaise en bois peu confortable au passage, en face d'une grande table elle aussi en bois. Me voilà assise, en train de me remettre à peu près droite sans trop faire bouger mes membres.

Je levai les yeux vers mon "sauveur" mais celui-ci avait le dos tourné, trop occupé à touiller sa marmite sur le feu de la cheminée. Je n'avais toujours pas vu son visage. Il portait de simples vêtements, un haut à manches longues marron, un pantalon marron-beige et une ceinture noire. Cependant, je pouvais affirmer qu'il avait des cheveux longs, noirs qui plus est, qui lui allaient jusqu'à la taille. Comment il faisait ?? Je n'étais pas capable de prendre soin de mes cheveux alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'à mon dos mais alors lui... Il me semble que la conversation entre Gandalf et Galadriel prenait tout son sens. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je me rendis compte à quoi je pensais :

"Attends mais à quoi je pense là au juste ??? Pourquoi je pense aux coupes de cheveux ? Gandalf aurait-il déteint sur moi ?"

Une assiette atterrit devant mes yeux, coupant court à mes pensées. Le fumet appétissant qui s'en dégageait me donnait encore plus faim.

"J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est pas grand chose mais-", commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que j'étais littéralement en train d'avaler le plat.

Il se reprit :

"Ah bon ça te plaît finalement ? Tant mieux alors !

\- Oui, oui c'est trop bon", dis-je entre deux bouchées de soupe.

Je l'entendis tirer une chaise et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me tournai vers lui afin de le remercier de l'accueil qu'il m'avait fait mais le début de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je vis son visage :

"Merci pour tout, je-"

Il avait un visage réellement fin, le teint légèrement pâle et des lèvres fines. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son faciès de manière délicate.

"Oui ?", me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais moins seule. J'avais des yeux étranges, mais les siens, étaient juste inimaginables et tellement beaux. De la couleur du feu, ils passaient doucement du orange clair au jaune. Ils étaient tellement doux qu'on aurait dit un feu crépitant doucement dans une cheminée.

Il détourna brusquement la tête, rompant le contact visuel. Je devais avoir la bouche grande ouverte et certainement faire des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose et je m'en fis la promesse solennelle :

"Ok là c'est sûr, avant de partir, lui, je vais me le faire".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HUHU Comment ça va ? Comme promis, voilà la suite ! Alors il est pas mal hein ? :P. Je sais pas si vous avez encore compris qui il était mais il est un personnage indispensable pour la suite XD. Sur ce, je vous laisse .**

**FF**


End file.
